


Hybrid state

by toxicmpreglover



Series: Eevee Love [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Future, M/M, Mpreg, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmpreglover/pseuds/toxicmpreglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the past is an amazing things, hybrids everywhere now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid state

Don't own anything but the original, don't own pokemon but wish I did.

Hybrid state  
By Toxicmpreglover

The teacher groaned as he adjusted his tails, as an Espeon type they sometimes got in the way.

"Right, I can do this. Just like every year," He mumbled to himself, after all the children were all hybrids like himself except for the super rare humans. When had the last human been born anyway, too long ago. A dying race.

Relax his mate, a pokemon known as Abra whispered into his mind. The kits are restless.

"Shh little ones, papa has to work," he whispered to his expanded middle, all hybrids of either eevee or Abra. It was always amazing to see hybrids of other pokemon. Eevee hybrid lines were the oldest, but that was because they were first. Then the eevee over time had mated with pokemon and other humans making newlines.

Amusingly enough because of there pokemon dna quirks there were no incest problems, otherwise they'd had bred themselves out of existence. He'd once seen someone jump there own mother, a bit freaky but the children had been amazing.

Strange, it had been only been two hundred years since the hybrid couple Ash and Sam had mated, and yet Humans were now the rare seeked item in hope of breeding more out of curiosity. All hybrids could be traced back to the ultimate mother Ash and father Sam, in fact the mother still lived even though hif first mate had died.

The mother it seemed was mostly ageless, and at over two hundred years old only mated during heats if he wanted to.

He pulled his mind back to there here and now, in ten minutes he had to head to class to teach sex education to the children of the school. Of course there parents would have told them many of the things to expect during mating, but better safe then sorry.

One of the children kicked.

Yes, sex education was worth it. After all he would have never have met Abra otherwise.

END


End file.
